Biss zur Ewigkeit und weiter
by Soraya23
Summary: Bella ist schwerkrank und lernt durch Carlisle der sie behandelt Edward kennen,wird aus den beiden mehr als Freunde? Lest selber
1. Prolog

Prolog

Heute will ich euch meine Geschichte erzählen, die Geschichte über mein Leben und wie ich zu dem wurde, was ich heute bin. Stimmt, ihr wollt sicherlich auch wissen wer ich bin. Nun ich bin Bella, naja eigentlich eher Isabella Swan, doch meine ganzen Freunde nennen mich Bella, naja soviele Freunde habe ich nicht und seitdem ich hier liege habe ich sowieso keine mehr, denn keiner kam mich in dem einen Jahr, in dem ich hier in diesen Krankenhaus liege, jemals besuchen.  
Meine Eltern hatte ich bei einen Autoumfall vor 2 Jahren verloren und viele Verwandte habe ich nicht und die, die ich habe, wollen nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Naja ich bin darauf nicht angewiesen, ich komme auch so durchs Leben. Naja, weiter mit meiner Geschichte: ich bin 19 Jahre ,bin recht dünn und habe eine helle Haut, fast schon blass, und meine Haare haben die Farbe von einer Baumrinde so braun sind sie,und liege nun seit einem Jahr hier, in einem Krankenhaus von Andover. Hier lebe ich seitdem ich denken kann, um euch mal was von der Stadt, in der ich lebe, zu erzählen - Andover ist eine Stadt in der südenglischen Grafschaft Hampshire. Sie liegt am Fluss Anton, rund 30 km westlich von Basingstoke, 30 km nordwestlich von Winchester und 40 km nördlich von Southampton. Andover zählt etwa 52.000 Einwohner und ist Verwaltungssitz des Distrikts Test Valley. Andover steht in Partnerschaft mit der deutschen Stadt Goch und der französischen Stadt Redon. Ich bin seit einem Jahr eben in einer der Krankenhäuser obwohl ich glaube, dass dies hier das größte ist, aber wirklich genau wissen tu ich das nicht.

Vor einem Jahr ging ich wie jede normale 18-jährige noch zur Schule, bis zu den Tag, wo ich das erste mal zusammenbrach. Ich hatte mir da nicht sonderlich Gedanken gemacht, bis das öfters passierte und ich mich entschloss, mich mal komplett von einen Arzt untersuchen zu lassen. Und er sagte mir das in mir ein riesen Tumor wuchern würde. Er wusste nicht wie weit er schon entwickelt war und ob gutartig oder bösartig, also wurde ich operiert. Nachdem ich wieder aufwachte wurde mir gesagt das der Tumor bösartig war, es aber dennoch kein Grund gab, die Flinte ins Korn zu werfen, denn noch könnte ich leben. Also fing es an mit Chemotherapien und so weiter, ich fing an meine Haare zu verlieren, damals hatte ich lange Haare, aber mitlerweile wuchs es wieder etwas, seit neusten bekam ich eine Chemo die meine Haare nicht angriff und ich keine Ansgt mehr haben musste, dass ich sie wieder verlieren würde. Egal was auch geschah, wie hart die Chemos waren, ich beschloss niemals aufzugeben. Mal ging es mir besser, mal ging es mir schlechter und es gab auch Tage an denen ich raus durfte. In der Schule hatte ich noch Freunde, doch seitdem ich hier lag, gab es niemanden mehr, nicht einer war in dem einen Jahr bei mir gewesen, außer die Ärzte und Schwestern.  
Meine richtige Geschichte beginnt aber erst an dem Tag an dem ein neuer Arzt sich meiner annahm. Und ich durch ihn Edward Cullen kennenlernte.


	2. Kapitel 1

Bella:

Wie fast jeden Tag lag ich in meinen Bett, in meinem weißen Krankenzimmer und langweilete mich fast zu Tode.  
Mein Blick ging die ganze Zeit auf die kleine Flasche, die im Tropf hing, deren Flüssigkeit dabei war in meinen Venen zu gelangen. Es war wieder soweit meine Chemo, das was da in der kleinen Flasche war, das war meine Chemo Therapie, eine Therapie die nicht ganz so brutal war wie die, die ich vorher bekam; also auf jedenfall dachte ich das, denn ich verlor keine Haare mehr und meine konnten langsam wieder wachsen. Ich hatte schon immer einen schnellen Haarwuchs, weswegen meine Haare schon wieder fast Schulterlang waren.  
Ich zählte jeden einzelnen Tropfen der aus der Flasche kam, nur um vor meiner Übelkeit zu fliehen die ich vergessen wollte, denn das hatte sich leider nicht geändert - mir wurde nach wie vor immer noch Übel wenn ich das Zeug bekam, doch von den Therapien davor wusste ich das es normal war.  
Aber es war bei weitem nicht mehr so schlimm, ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern wie ich mich früher immer erbrechen musste, als ich meine Chemo bekam, jetzt durch die neue war es nur sehr selten passiert. Gerade jetzt aber war ich wieder an so einen Punkt angelangt wo ich überlegte mir die Nierenschale zu nehmen, die immer bereit auf meinen Nachtisch lag Ich versuchte es zu verdrängen, weswegen ich die einzelnen Tropfen weiter zählte. Bis zur Hälfte war die Flasche nun geleert und ich wusste auch wenn sie leer sein würde, würde es mir den ganzen Tag ziemlich mies gehen; ich würde kaum aufstehen können und jedesmal eine Schwester rufen müssen,selbst wenn ich zum Klo musste, obwohl ein Klo auf mein Zimmer war, aber an solchen tagen war ich einfach zu schwach, um überhaupt etwas alleine zu machen und bekam dann immer hohes Fieber. Wie froh ich doch war das sich das am nächstes Tag meistens änderte.

Am Anfang war es mir peinlich, immer wieder die Schwester wegen irgendwelcher Kleinigkeiten rufen zu müssen, aber sie alle waren hier nett zu mir, dass es irgendwann angenehm wurde, wenn man weiß das man Hilfe hatte, wenn man sie brauchte. Wieder schaute ich auf die Flasche, bald würde sie leer sein. Ich überlegte, ob heute noch zu mir kommen würde, dann könnte er mir sicherlich meine Ergebnisse sagen, denn erst heute Morgen hatten sie mir Blut abgenommen, um zu sehen, wie weit die Chemo anschlug. In den einen Jahr, in dem ich hier war, hatte ich sehr große Fortschritte gemacht. Ich erinnerte mich daran wie schlecht es mir am Anfang ging und wie es mir heute geht, wenn es nicht gerade ein Tag war an den ich an diesen blöden Tropf hing, dann konnte ich sogar alleine aufstehen und das ganz ohne Hilfe, das war am Anfang zwischen den Chemos kaum möglich gewesen. In diesen einem Jahr war wirklich sehr viel passiert ich hatte jetzt schon 6 Operationen über mich ergehen lassen müssen, die letzte war garnicht mal so lange her, aber wie gut das sie immer die selbe Narbe wieder öffnen, sie haben sie in dem ganzen Jahr schon viele Metastasen entfernen können, jedoch wurde ich bei der letzten OP leider enttäuscht. Die, die sie da entfernen wollten, waren einfach noch zu groß, weswegen sie es ließen. Aber ich war stolz auf mich, ich hatte dennoch sehr viel geschafft und wusste ich würde es auch weiter schaffen, ich wusste ich würde niemals aufgeben, denn ich wollte leben.

Wieder glitt mein Blick zu der Flasche die jetzt durchgelaufen war, ich nahm den Klingelknopf und verlangte nach einer Schwester, die mich von Tropf abstöpseln konnte. Und es dauerte nicht lange und lachend kam Schwester Silvi herein, sie mochte ich sehr gerne, sie war immer lieb und freundlich und egal um was ich sie bat und was war, sie half mir.  
"Na Bella ist es durchgelaufen", kam sogleich von ihr und ich nickte nur. "Geht es dir nicht gut? Du bist ziemlich blass. Ist dir schlecht? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du die Übelkeit nicht verdrängen sollst, lass es lieber kommen, sonst wird es dir nicht besser gehen." Und als ob mein Magen das als Kommando nahm, dauerte es nicht lange und ich musste würgen. Schwester Silvi war gut darin, es zu bemerken, wenn es einem schlecht ging, denn schon als ich mich erbrechen musste, hatte sie eine der Schalen unten mein Kinn gehalten so das nix auf meine Sachen kam. Dankbar schaute ich sie an. Und als ich der Meinung war das nix mehr kommen dürfte, lehnte ich mich in mein Bett zurück und seufzte. Auch wenn ich mich dran gewöhnt hatte, es war mir immer wieder peinlich, wenn das vor einen der Schwestern passierte.  
Sie nahm ein Stück Papier und wischte mir den Mund ab, dann nahm sie ein weiteres für meine Stirn, auf der sich Schweißtropfen, von der Anstregung, gebildet hatten. Dann lächelte sie mich an. "Gehts dir besser?" Ich nickte wieder nur, ich fühlte mich zu erschöpft, um etwas zu sagen. "Möchtest du was trinken?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, danach war mir jetzt garnicht, dennoch goss sie etwas in mein Glas und stellte es auf mein Nachttisch, ich würde trinken wenn ich wollte, das wusste sie. Dennoch musste es kontrolliert werden. Gerade weil ich durch das Spucken viel Flüssigkeit verlor, musste ich viel trinken, um das wieder aufzuholen.

Dann nahm sie die Schale und den Tropf, lächelte nochmal und ließ mich dann alleine. In meine Magen rumorte es, aber ich hatte nicht das gefühl nochmal spucken zu müssen, weswegen ich jetzt versuchte meine Augen etwas zu schliessen und dann einschlief, ich bekam mit das wohl eine Schwester in mein Zimmer war und kurz meine Stirn fühlte. Ich kannte das Gesicht was sie dann machten, denn ich wusste, dass ich an solchen Tagen Fieber bekam, also machte ich mir nicht die Mühe die Augen zu öffnen und schlief einfach weiter.  
Als ich nach ein paar Stunden wieder aufwachte, fühlte ich mich schon etwas besser, zwar noch ziemlich schlapp aber besser. Ich nahm ein Schluck aus den Glas, was auf meinen Nachtisch stand und schluckte es vorsichtig herunter, dann setzte ich mich auf. Mir war ziemlich warm was wohl an meinen Fieber lag, aber ich sah das eine Schwester wohl das Fenster geöffnet hatte, ich dankte ihr innerlich, denn sie wussten glaube ich immer was mir wirklich gut tat. Auf dem kleinen Tisch der zum Nachschrank gehörte sah ich mein Abendessen stehen, ich hob den Deckel hoch und sah eine Suppe. Immerwieder Suppe, das war das was ich an solchen tagen bekam, weil es das war was mein Magen am besten vertrug. Ich rührte darin rum, es waren ein Fleischstückchen und Nudeln drinne, sonst sehr viel Gemüse und eben Suppe, ich löffelte ein paar Löffel und verzog den Mund, wirklich gut hatte das Essen hier noch nie geschmeckt, aber wenn ich nicht morgen auch den Tag im Bett verbringen wollte, dann wusste ich, sollte ich jetzt aufessen, weswegen ich die Suppe weiter löffelte, zwischendurch verzog ich ab und zu noch das Gesicht, hatte es aber letzendlich dann doch geschafft sie aufzuessen, danach mümelte ich an der scheibe Brot die dabei lag und trank den Tee, wieder ohne Zucker. 'Na super', dachte ich, 'er schmeckt dann immer so bitter.'  
Oh ja, ich hasste solche Tage, aber wie gut, dass sie nur noch einmal die Woche vorkamen und den Rest der Woche wurde ich verschont von sowas.

Dann klopfte es. Schwester Gabi steckte ihren Kopf zur Tür herein und lächelte breit, daran hatte ich mich bereits gewöhnt, ich glaube man hatte ihr das Lächeln ins Gesicht gemeiselt, denn es gab kaum Situationen, in denen sie nicht lächelte, aber irgendwie schafft sie es einen immer wieder aufzuheitern.  
"Hallo Bella wie gehts es uns den jetzt? Ich war vorhin schon mal, aber da hattest du geschlafen und ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Ich lächelte: "Danke Schwester Gabi. Mir gehts schon viel besser, bin noch etwas schwach aber sonst ist alles okay." Sie lächelte wieder schaute unter den Deckel von meinen Tablett und lächelte wieder. "Und du hast alles aufgegessen. Das ist auch sehr wichtig, aber das muss ich dir ja nicht mehr sagen. Ich bringe eben das Tablett raus und komme dann wieder um Fieber zu messen und zu schauen ob deine Nadel noch richtig sitzt.  
Dann ging sie mit den Tablett hinaus. Ich hasste es wenn sie nach der Chemo immer schauen musste ob die Nadel in meinen Arm richtig saß, sie wackelte dann immer daran herum und schaute ob sie noch wirklich in der Ader drinne war. Manchmal tat es weh, manchmal dann wieder nicht so, aber da ich Nadeln sowieso hasste, war es eigentlich egal was sie taten solange es damit zu tun hatte. Dann kam sie auch schon wieder rein und hatte vorsichhalber alles mitgebracht falls sie meine Nadel erneuern musste. Eigentlich hatte ich bis jetzt immer Glück und eine hielt bis zu Zwei wochen bei mir,aber es kam auch schon vor das sie sie vorher wechseln musste. Sie kontrollierte alles und lächelte dann, das zeigte mir das wohl alles in Ordnung war und das freute mich und deswegen lächelte ich auch. "Okay Bella mit der Nadel ist alles in Ordnung. Also heute muss sie nicht gewechselt werden und jetzt möchte ich noch schnell Fieber messen." Sie schob mir das Thermometer in den Mund und wartete. Als es piepte zog sie es dann wieder raus. "Naja schön ist das nicht. Fast 39 Grad Fieber, aber wir wissen ja mittlerweile, dass es bei dir normal ist nach der Chemo." Sie lächelte wieder und verließ den Raum.

Ich weiss garnicht was sie hat - 39 Grad, das ging doch noch, ich hatte schon höhres Fieber. Dann klopfte es wieder und ich fragte mich, ob sie vielleicht etwas vergesen hatte, doch diesmal war es Dr. Walker und ich lächelte. Ich mochte ihn, er hatte eine ziemlich freundliche Art an sich. Er kam ins Zimmer und ihm folgte jemand, den ich zuerst nicht erkennen konnte, weil er hinter ihn stand. Dann kam er zu mir ans Bett und der andere blieb hinter ihn stehen. Ich fragte mich ob er sich absichtlich versteckte oder so, dann lächelte Dr. Walker. "Isabella" sprach er. Mich nervte es, nun war ich schon so lange hier und er brachte es einfach nicht fertig mich Bella zu nennen.  
"Ich muss dir heute etwas mitteilen, was für mich recht traurig ist. Nun weiß ich leider auch nicht, wie du es siehst." Ich verstand nicht, konnte er nicht zum Punkt kommen? Ging es um meine Krankheit oder worum? Ich hasste es, wenn die Ärzte so um den heißen Brei herum reden müssen.  
"Da ich in ein anderes Krankenhaus gehe, werde ich deinen Fall abgeben müssen, aber ich versichere dir das der Arzt, den ich dafür ausgesucht habe sehr gut ist und das du ihm auch vertrauen kannst."  
Jetzt verstand ich, wieso der andere Mann, den ich immer noch nicht sehen konnte, mit dabei war. Er sollte wohl also mein neuer Arzt werden. Dann ging aus dem Weg und ich konnte den Mann endlich sehen.  
"Isabella das hier ist Cullen."


End file.
